The Boy Who Cried Dad
by Masked Itachi
Summary: NaraInu cross. Naruto finds out that Minato is not his real father...Who could it be? Come read and find out who as Naruto sets out on an adventure to find him...Rated M for future lemons and language


**_Chapter One_**

**_Watashi bekarazu jika Naruto_**

**_(I do not own Naruto)_**

**_Watashi mikomi temae enjoi_**

**_(I Hope You Enjoy)_**

Dark smoke filled the air as flames from burning buildings illuminated the night sky. Vociferous screams of pain ripped through the silence of the night as an army of Rain-nin marched down the blood-splattered streets of Konoha. Outside the shattered main gate stood six cloaked figures. Three figures stepped forward and dispersed into the village.

"Watch your back!" yelled a toad, wielding duel blades. A swarm of kunai pelted a tall, blonde teenager in the back. "Kid!" yelled the toad with a look of horror on its face. Screams echoed from the direction that the projectiles came from. The blonde haired boy's body vanished in a puff of smoke. The look of horror on the toad's face quickly turned into a blank stare of disbelief.

"Calm down, old friend; he's more than capable of holding his own," said a tall blonde man appearing out of a flash of yellow light.

"Well, that was fast, Minato," said the toad, now at ease.

Minato smirked, "They don't call me the yellow flash for no reason." Minato began to chuckle as the blonde haired teenager appeared, dragging two Rain-nin in his hands.

"How was that?" asked the blonde, dropping the two dead ninja.

"That was great Naruto," replied Minato, patting him on the shoulder.

"Where's Mom at, Dad?" asked Naruto.

"I don't kn...," replied Minato before getting cut off.

"I'm here," panted a mid-height, red haired woman.

"You almost beat me here Kitsune," joked Minato.

"How can you joke around at a time like this?" questioned the toad. Minato and Kitsune looked at each other then the toad, uncontrollable laughter burst from the two ninja.

"Okay, Kitsune, do you want to rid the village of the few remaining Rain-nin?" asked Minato.

"I thought you would never ask," replied Kitsune with a chuckle.

Kitsune made a long pattern of hand seals. Savage gusts of wind circled around Kitsune as her hands began to produce hand seals even faster. Her body began to emit a red glow, as her figure under went a drastic transformation. The skin disappeared as red fur sprouted all over her. Kitsune growled as shock waves of chakra exploded from her body as she began to grow nine tails.

"This shouldn't take take long," snarled Kitsune. She bolted forward and slaughtered the few Rain-nin left in the village. After, Kitsune jumped and spun with incredible speed slinging all the blood in her fur out. She began to trot back to her son and his father.

"Well you guys seem to have everything under control here, I'm gone," said the toad vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Kitsune neared her family, but out of nowhere three chains wrapped around the demon kunoichi's neck and began constricting her. Kitsune roared out in pain as the chains dug deep into her neck. A cloaked figure submerged from the ground and made a sequence of hand seals. The cloaked person then removed his hood and walked over to Kitsune. He pressed his palm onto her forehead.

Minato and Naruto watched, struck by horror, as Kitsune writhed and roared in pain. She clawed and bit at the one attacking her. Finally, as her chakra reached a low level, she was forced to revert to human form. Minato, broken from his trance-like state at the sight of his beloved lying broken on the ground, rushed the ginger-haired man. He slashed into the enemy's side with his kunai. As the man gripped his side in pain, Minato dashed forward, in a blind rage, with Rasengan in hand. The Rasengan made direct contact with the enemy's head, which ripped off. The other two cloaked ninja released their chains and swooped in to rescue their headless comrade.

Kitsune slowly returned to her feet as her chakra returned to her. She began to grab her chest and pant heavily. "Something is not right, Minato," cried Kitsune, falling to her knees. Kitsune began to transform again, but this time it was totally different. Black hair with blood red streaks sprouted all ove her body. Her eyes changed from their normal shade of blue, to blood-shot red. "I can't control myself, Minato. You're going to have to use the technique!" yelled Kitsune.

Minato recoiled as if struck. "No, Kitsune! Both of us will die and no one will be left to look out for Naruto!" Minato argued.

"If you don't use it now, there won't be a Naruto to be here to watch," roared Kitsune.

"Okay, but first," said Minato dully, "I'm going to tell him the truth." Minato walked over to Naruto, who was still just standing frozen to his spot. Minato placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders as if to steady him. "Son, there's something you need to know before your mother and I-." His voice caught and he looked away from Naruto. "I'm not your real father," choked Minato.

"Who is then" asked Naruto in a detached voice.

Minato swallowed. "His name is Sesshomaru. He's a dog demon from Japan."

"So that means I'm a full blooded demon?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Son, can you ever forgive me and your mom for not telling you" replied Minato.

"How could I not? I love you both regardless," replied Naruto with tears streaming down his face.

"Have you told him Minato? My ablity to think clearly is fading fast," yelled Kitsune.

"I guess this is farewell son," said Minato, with tears in his eyes. Minato walked to Kitsune and placed his hand to her chest.

"Naruto, I will love you always," cried Kitsune, as a large blue orb surrounded her and Minato. Naruto dashed to his parents, but he was not fast enough.

"Seal!" yelled Minato. The orb compressed down on the couple. A bright light shown over the area as the orb ripped the souls from their bodies, which disintegrated before Naruto's eyes. The orb, now floating in thair, changed from blue to a deep red. Naruto walked over to it slowly. He touched it and it fell into his hand. Tears leaking from his eyes, he pressed orb to his heart. Instead of stopping at his skin, the orb containg his parents' souls disappeared into his chest, as if recognizing his need to have them close to his heart.

**_This is it for this Chapter. If you liked please leave reviews, if you didn't like leave me some reviews telling me what you would like to see changed and I'll take that into note...Please do not flame._**

**_Thanks to CES for assisting when i got stuck!!lol_**

**_Hiya peoples. This is CES getting the last word in before this chapter officially ends. Hmmm...J rocks for the writing. I rock for the beta. lol. laters._**


End file.
